Sophie Boiselle (Sister)
Sophie is a bubbly young nursing student who has a slightly weird obsession with birds. Basic Stats Full Name: Susanna Sophia Boiselle Aliases and Nicknames: Sophie (preferred) Gender: Female Ethnicity: French, mostly Blood Type: A+ Age: 24 Birthdate: 15 December Sagittarius Birthplace: San Diego, California Hometown: San Diego, California Languages: English, French (not 100% fluent, but passable) Occupation: '''Student; attending nursing school. Appearance '''HEIGHT: 5'6" / 169cm WEIGHT: 125lb / 58kg Body: Naturally fairly slender, but exercies regularly anyway to keep the pooch away. Surprisingly curved hips and thighs despite her slim frame, accentuated by a small waist. Shapely legs - one of her best features. C/D bust. Hair: A bit thick with a natural wave; warm, dark brown in color. Reaches a little past her shoulder blades. Never has dead ends because her stylist is amazing and she visits her regularly. Eyes: Green; they look more hazel or light brown in dim lighting, but they're actually a pretty vibrant green. Her most complimented feature. Skin: '''Soft and well cared for. Has several noticeable beauty marks, but they're spread out for the most part. Medium skin tone with a healthy glow in the summer. '''Voice: Friendly and warm. Not too high, but still very feminine. Southern Californian accent. Clothing: Feminine, stylish dresser; wears lots of warm and light colors and has a cute blouse for every occasion. A bit of a shoe addict; has lots of heels but definitely a sucker for cute sandals or wedges. Additional: Ear lobes pierced once; usually wears sparkly studs or some kind of short dangly earrings. Fond of jewelry but likes to keep it simple and pretty, nothing too gaudy. Similar makeup style for the most part, doesn't overdo it. Also has her navel pierced (she's amused when people are surprised by this). Personality Preferences Hobbies/Interests: Hiking, people watching, bird watching, reading, fashion, swimming, gardening Other Likes: Shoes (lots of shoes), shopping/lunch outings with gilfriends, antique and novelty shops, dancing, movie nights, romcoms (especially older ones; guilty pleasure) and romance novels, going for walks, tea, scented candles, spa days Dislikes: Rude people, unnecessary meanness, stinginess, catty women, being still for too long/too much quiet, being ignored, bigotry, beer Fears: Cancer/fatal illness, planes/flying, centipedes Disgusts: Smokers/cigarettes, rats, dingy bars, drunk men trying to hit on her Sexual: Reasonably hetero. Everyone's dallied a little, right? Color: Cream, peach, pink, pale yellow, orange Food and Drink: Hot tea, frappuccinos, fruit smoothies, cherries, strawberries, peaches, most fruits, salad, veggie pizza, fresh cookies, pancakes, brick toast, macarons Animal: Hummingbird Music: Indie, pop, some rock/alternative and hip hop. Likes anything she can dance or sing along to (or that keeps her pumped while running). Also has a small collection of classical music on her iPod for when she's studying. Season: Summer Fragrance: Peach scents, floral scents (honeysuckle, gardenia) Cigarette: Absolutely does not smoke Clothing: Obsessively matching, always cute. Underwear: See above. Place: The beach, hiking trails, book stores, outdoor malls, salons Book: Mystery novels, romance novels... maybe (definitely) some steamy erotica hiding somewhere. Movie: Romcoms, romance, thrillers, dramas, period pieces, weird documentaries Subject: Biology, English/Literature Sport: Tennis, volleyball (AKA lesbianism) Traits Handedness: Left MBTI Personality: ENFJ Political Views: Fairly liberal, but avoids political discussions Religious Views: Not religious; agnostic, maybe Hogwarts House: Hufflepuff Character Strengths: Optimistic, charismatic, empathetic, warm, helpful, genuine, organized, energetic, hard-working, good advice-giver Weaknesses: Naive at times, idealistic, doesn't always think things through, avoids conflict, stubborn, workaholic, overestimates her limits, impulsive, can be overly generous/give too much of herself Motivation: Firm believer in having a good time and not sweating the small stuff. Just wants life to be pretty and fun, really, and will make every effort to make it so. Background Relationships Friends *Numerous gal pals from school. Definitely has no shortage of people to call if she's lonely or bored. *Serafina Rinaldi: Sophie's hair stylist. She gets waxed at her salon, too, so she's there every few weeks or so and has gotten quite friendly with Belladonna's flamboyant owner. Family *Silas Harlow: Kid brother. Well, not a kid anymore, but babies him like he is. They're sharing an apartment while they both attend school to minimize rent costs (and because neither of them want to live with their dad). Pets *Many plants, no animals. Would love to get a bird someday, though. Housing *Lives with her brother in a modest two-bedroom apartment. It's very obviously her apartment, though, judging by how bright and adorable the decorations are. Silas just kind of lives there. Additional Info and Trivia * Single now, and has recently become more picky about who she gets serious with thanks to a particularly bad breakup. She'll easily form a crush on some cute, interesting guy and just as easily find something about him that puts her off (or reminds her of her dad... ew). She goes on casual dates often and has the occasional fling as it suits her needs, but otherwise is happy being single. Related Profiles * Sophie Boiselle (Relations) * Sophie Boiselle (First Impressions) * Sophie Boiselle (Landlady) Gallery